FUSION
by HarsuneTheAuthor
Summary: Pokemon have ceased to exist, so with the genes left over from old pokemon, scientists create new pokemon, fusions. Luca, Jesk, and a sleeping fusion are the first to ever escape F.U.S.I.O.N corp. Can they survive in the outside world? 2nd chpt up! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I'm taking a break from that one series I was writing

I'm taking a break from that one series I was writing. Instead, I'm starting on my F.U.S.I.O.N chronicles. Don't ask me what F.U.S.I.O.N stands for; I just thought it looked cool. I hope you aren't mad that I'm delaying on the sequel to The Show Must Go On, which will be named Eternal Night. Not too original. MEH! I need to stop blabbering. Now for chapter one!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon, but I do own every single character used in this fan fiction, seeing as all the main characters are fusions.

??

Luca opened her eyes, looking around the room she was in. An oddly colored liquid was floating around her, and she raised her head. This place was…interesting. Several white-coated men and women were wandering around the room. She lifted a paw, and saw that several cords were attached to it. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. Why were these attached to her? She looked back upwards, and a scientist noticed. "It's awake!" He cried out in joy, bustling over to her tank. He looked upwards at her, and she glared back down. "Why am I here?" She asked, her voice echoing around the room and catching other scientists attention.

They all walked over, smiling and congratulating each other, completely ignoring her question. "It's another success. We're showing more signs of survival from psychic fusions." One of them said to another. The other nodded and smiled. "Shall we drain the tank?" One called out, standing near a large machine. They all nodded vigorously, looking over towards the scientist.

The man's finger lingered over a large button for a moment before it pressed down. Circular holes appeared at the bottom of Luca's tank and started to suck out the water. She gasped deeply as she experienced her first breath of oxygen. "It seems to respond well to air. I'm glad it didn't turn out like the Lanturn/Milotic fusion." One of the scientists called out. "Let's keep it there for another day or two. We have to study its brainwaves while it's awake."

Luca frowned. "What if I don't want to stay here?" She asked, glaring down at the scientists crowded around her empty tank. One of them tilted their heads. "You don't really have a choice. We've never done a Gardevoir/Lucario fusion before. We have to study you." She said. Luca punched the tank, making a long crack appear in the thick glass. "Please don't do that! These tanks are expensive to build!" The scientist called out, running over to the tank. Luca growled and delivered a shattering blow to the glass. The glass shattered into large pieces.

The scientists started to run around, pressing buttons and trying to contain the angry fusion pokemon. Luca roared and ran through the lab, avoiding mechanical tentacles that grabbed at her. She only paused when she saw a Zangoose/Ninetales fusion. She looked up at its cream and blue coat, tilting her head. There were others besides her? Others that they were going to keep in confined tanks and run experiments on? She roared in rage and ran into the glass tank, shattering it. Liquid poured from it, and she grabbed the hibernating fusion.

Scientists cried out in despair, and watched as she broke a hole in the wall. Blaring alarms started to sound throughout the building, calling up troops of soldiers. They started to pour out the hole in the wall, chasing after the burdened fusion. She grunted with effort as the limp body hung in her arms. As the soldiers started to gain on her, she spun around and used confusion. Several soldiers started to stumble over themselves, creating enough time for Luca to get away.

Two scientists looked at each other, and one sighed. "Why? Why would it take another fusion?" It asked the other, as if he expected the other one to know the answer. Surprisingly, the other one had an answer. "Perhaps it has developed a personality? It was the first one ever to actually try and break free from its confinement. It probably didn't want the other one to be experimented on, as was its fate." She explained, shrugging. The other scientist looked dumbfounded. "It seems perfectly plausible, but why did this one, out of all the other fusions, develop a personality?" He asked, pondering the question. "Life is full of mysteries, some that the most experienced scientists couldn't answer."

**Luca**

Luca breathed deeply, laying down the Zangoose/Ninetales fusion. She was starting to regret taking it. It was a burden, and those tubes attached to it were probably what had been keeping it alive. Now it just looked like dead weight. She sighed and stood up. "I can't linger here for long, or those people might catch up…" She muttered, pondering the situation. "I'll have to leave you behind." She looked down at the sleeping form, and she frowned, walking over to it.

"I can't leave you behind…what if you are alive?" She asked it, almost expecting an answer. She placed a paw on its shoulder and sighed, closing her eyes. Surprisingly, she could still see it there, only it was a ghostly blue shape, along with everything else. It was like…she could see everything, even with her eyes closed. Her eyes snapped open as she heard a twig crack, and she looked around, her eyes narrowing. "Who's there?" She barked, scooping up the other fusion. A fireball was launched at Luca, and she growled before running away.

Two golden eyes peered out from the darkness of the trees, and a Flygon/Blaziken fusion stepped from hiding, watching as Luca disappeared from sight. She flipped back her 'hair' and stretched her wings, her tail swishing from side to side. "I'll have to watch this one…" She murmured before flapping her wings and disappearing into the night sky.

**Jesk**

Jesk looked at his surroundings. He had just been released by the F.U.S.I.O.N corp. into "the wild", and he didn't know exactly what to do. He had spent a lot of time in the glass tank, watching as scientists studied him, the Darkrai/Mewtwo fusion. When the scientists saw that he was just standing there, they released a battle robot, which had no particular form. "Let's see if it knows how to defend itself." A scientist said to another. The other nodded. The robot crawled over to Jesk, and he spun around to look at it. The robot released a ball of energy, and Jesk dodged it, glaring at his attacker. He jumped into the air and used psycho cut, shattering the robot. The scientists smiled and nodded. "This fusion is going to be a big success. Mewtwo's genes will greatly increase its powers." One of them said.

Jesk looked up at the scientists, who were behind a thick layer of glass. "I'm a male, incase you'd like to know." He pointed out, his white tail flicking in annoyance. They completely ignored his statement. "Mewtwo had trouble controlling its psychic abilities; do you think this fusion will have the same issues?" One of them asked another.

Jesk held up a three digit hand, and a midnight blue aura started to surround it. His eyes started to glow, and the glass that the scientists were behind shattered. They scattered around frantically, and Jesk glared. "You are afraid of what you created…" He said. "Pathetic." He launched into the air and flew into the night sky. The scientists watched as he disappeared before looking at each other. "First the Lucario/Gardevoir fusion and now this?" One of them said, shaking his head. "I always felt that we were doing the wrong thing when we tried to fuse pokemon genes."

??

Soooo, did you like it? No, Jesk isn't evil, he just has issues. And yes, I know the scientists said Mewtwo had trouble controlling his psychic abilities, when he didn't really, but they're just a bunch of stupid scientists.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, however, I own all the main characters of this fan fiction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon, however, I own all the main characters of this fan fiction.

Now for chapter two of F.U.S.I.O.N

??

A man sat at his desk, his head rested upon his laced fingers. He could not be seen, for the curtains in his office were drawn. The eerie shadows that were painted around the room also rested upon his face, and the only thing you could see of him was an occasional glint from the eye. He glanced up as he saw the two large doors that led to his room creak open. Two scientists stumbled in, their eyes unaccustomed to the dark.

When they had straightened themselves out, one spoke. "Sir, we have updates about project F.U.S.I.O.N, and…I don't think you're going to like them." She said feebly, her glasses glinting as she adjusted them. She only continued speaking when she was certain she had seen a curt nod from the boss. "Err, project Gardevoir/Lucario has escaped, it took another hibernating fusion, project Zangoose/Ninetales. We believe it was out of sympathy. This is the first time a fusion has ever showed signs of…defiance. We believe it has…developed a personality."

The boss quirked an eyebrow, though, of course, nobody could see him do so. "Any other news?" He asked the two. The other one shuffled forward, coughing to gain attention, which was completely irrelevant for him to do. "The…Mewtwo/Darkrai project escaped as well, a little while after the Gardevoir/Lucario project." He explained, trying to look bolder than he felt.

The boss stood up and stared at them, his teeth glittering in a scowl. This was something new, and it was scary, only seeing the teeth and nothing else. The scientist ducked down, pretending that he had dropped something. The female scientist backed away and hung her head in shame. "We're sorry sir, we didn't have any control over it. It was a fusion of two legendaries, double the power. We were glad when it only broke a window." She whispered.

Nevertheless, the boss banged his fist on the table. "I want it back! I don't care about the other fusions, this legendary fusion is the most important one that we've ever made!" He shouted, his eyes glinting with malevolence. The scientists nodded quickly before stumbling clumsily from the room.

The boss sifted through his papers, bringing out the papers for the Mewtwo/Darkrai project. He looked at the hypothec picture of the outcome of the fusion before sighing and putting the papers away.

_?? POV_

_I see nothing behind these eyes; I see nothing in my mind's eye. I feel nothing, only the cold. Why? Why do I feel nothing? Try as I might, I cannot open my eyes, they are tightly shut. Why is my consciousness still existent, when I cannot hear, feel, or see? What is my worth, if I cannot truly live? All I can hear is soft murmurs, I cannot be sure that they are real. All I can see is the absence of color, black. All I can feel is the cold, no pain, no heat, just the cold. Maybe it isn't cold at all? Maybe it is the absence of temperature._

_Suddenly, I can see a pinpoint of light, and the shade of blue. Suddenly, I can feel warmth flood through my body, and something soft, fur, perhaps? I can hear a heart beating against my ear, and shallow breaths of effort. I still cannot see fully, just the shade of blue and the pinpoint of light that is penetrating my eyelids. At first, I think that I am waking up, but then I realize something is taking me, that, or saving me. From what? Oh, there are too many questions I have, will they ever be answered? I try to speak out my question, but nothing comes._

_I can feel jolting, continuous, and slightly uncomfortable. Then I feel something rocky and uneven. It is cold, but pleasantly so. I can feel something on my shoulder, it is gentle, and it slightly presses down on me, but it is lifted quickly. I feel a flash of intense heat, not the warmth that I was feeling moments before, and I can see a flickering light whiz past my head. It is only a second before I am scooped back up into the warmth, and I can hear the heartbeat and the panting once more._

_What does this mean? Where was I before I could feel and hear and see? What was I?_

**Luca**

Luca walked cautiously through the woods. They had spread apart and thickened up, totally unpredictable. The fusion she was carrying was still asleep, but it had gotten warmer since she had first taken it from its tank. She guessed that was a good sign, it meant that it wasn't dead. She would be glad when it woke up and she didn't have to carry it around anymore, if it woke up. Nothing sang or twittered, nothing scampered in front of her. It was silent and desolate, and it probably had been since the extinction of normal pokemon. There probably weren't very many fusions in the wild.

Suddenly, something black and white sped out in front of her. Dammit, she hoped that she wasn't going to start jinxing things. The thing stopped, and it revealed a slender black figure that widened out at the hips. It had a long white tail, and three sharp digits on each hand. It was a biped, and its two most dominating features were the red spikes adorning its chest and its striking blue eyes. It looked at her before glancing at the figure in her arms.

"Um, excuse me? I'm trying to get through." Luca said, shifting her weight from foot to foot. The thing pointed at the fusion in her arms. "What's that?" He grunted. Luca stared at him for a moment before replying. "It's a fusion, just like you and me." She told him.

"Looks dead."

"It's sleeping"

"Can I eat it if it's dead?"

"It's not dead!"

"Can I still eat it?"

"No."

"Well, I'm hungry, do you have food?"

"No."

"Can you get me some food?"

"No."

"Is no the only word you know?"

"No."

"Can you stop saying no then?"

"Only if you shut up and help me find some food, I'm hungry too."

"Okay."

The other fusion stepped aside, and Luca flicked her short blue tail before walking past. She glanced behind and wasn't surprised to see the other fusion shuffling after her. They walked along for five minutes before the other fusion dove into a bush full of red berries. He arose from the bush spitting and hacking, wiping the taste of the berries from his tongue.

"These taste like -- --! I can't -- believe that I just -- ate those -- -- -- -- berries!" He spat, using the leaves from the bush to wipe the horrid taste from his mouth.

"What a colorful vocabulary. Did the scientists teach you that stuff?" Luca said jokingly, rolling her eyes and shifting the Zangoose/Ninetales fusion in her arms to a more comfortable position. The other fusion seemed to notice, because he stared at the sleeping form longingly.

"No."

"I know! It's just…"

"No."

"Humph, fine. Go ahead and carry around dead weight."

"It's not dead! I keep telling you!"

"I could…carry it for you."

"NO."

"Okay, okay, just a suggestion, but if you ever get tired, just hand him over and I will-"

"Eat him, you'll probably eat him."

"It's only been ten minutes and you already know me so well. :3"

Luca growled and flicked her tail in annoyance. If he was going to continue to tag along, he better keep his trap shut, or he was going to find himself over in the next country. He jogged a little bit before catching up with her, and he walked at Luca's flank.

"So…How 'bout them Lakers?"

"…"

"Fine, be that way."

He huffed and started to jog ahead, and he whirled around to face her when she was a ways behind. He was about to say something when he ran backwards into a tree. "Ugggg." He moaned, slumping down towards the base of the trunk. He watched as Luca walked by, and shook his head before getting back up and catching up with her again. Luca gasped as she saw that the trees finally ended, and she ran out to find that they were in a bustling town. The other fusion looked around in wonderment.

"Look! There's a bunch of other fusions, we'll probably fit right in!" Luca said to the other fusion, nodding towards the bustling crowd of people and fusions alike.

Just then, a person looked up and spotted them. "Look! Three wild fusions! Get them!"

Luca would face fault if she could. She had to stop jinxing things.


End file.
